Consolation Prize
by ThatGuyBehindTheCounter
Summary: In the cave at the end of CotBP, Elizabeth speaks up and Will doesn't immediately drop the medallion in the chest. That leaves TWO pirates awaiting their hanging... and Elizabeth spends the night with one of them. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: takes place at the cave scene in CotBP, just after Jack shoots Barbossa...

* * *

"Ten years you've carried that pistol, and now you waste your shot…" 

"He didn't waste it."

Elizabeth's eyes went from the knife to the coin and suddenly she realized what Will was about to do. "No! Will!" Will turned to her, the medallion still in his hand, and she gave up on hopping the rocks and just waded through the water as fast as she could. "Wait. Please, just wait one moment."

She was heading for Barbossa and as soon as she got near enough to pitch her voice low she told him, "Don't shoot me; I'm the only friend you've got. Give me that gun."

Will hadn't moved. "Do it or you die." He waited til Elizabeth had taken the pistol from Barbossa's hand and only then asked her, "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

She toyed with the gun nervously, not pointing it at anyone in particular. "It's just… Will, he saved my life. He could have killed me, let his men do God-knows-what to me… and instead he scratched me in the hand when the crew was clamoring to cut my throat. I just… I really must protest this, that's all." She risked a smile in Jack's direction. "Jack knows."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose as if to fight a headache. "Not this again."

"Honestly." She stepped up her campaign by taking Barbossa by the hand. "Will, you're not someone who can kill a human being in cold blood…." With a wounded look that wrenched his heart, she whispered, "Are you?"

Barbossa looked over at Jack, nodding, and mouthed, "She's good."

Jack nodded back and shrugged helplessly.

"Well a minute ago he was threatening your life! It wasn't going to _be _in cold blood!"

Elizabeth knew she was winning. "Well, now he's not and it is. So…"

Jack started to climb the pile towards Will. "Sorry to tell you this, love, but it's not really Will's decision. _I'm _the one Barbossa betrayed, and _I_ want his head – in cold blood or not."

She was so tense she was cracking Barbossa's knuckles with her grip. At this rate she would likely forget about the best piece of leverage she had, so he prompted her with a nudge and a glance towards it.

Oh – the pistol. She'd forgotten she was holding it. "Jack, don't make me do this," she said calmly, and pointed it at him. "Get away from there. Will and I are going to discuss it without your help."

Will drew back his hand from over the chest. "Discuss it? Why bother – you've already made your decision. And you know I won't disobey you."

"What about me?" Jack whined. "How come you'll disobey _me_? Why don't you-"

"I'll tell you what, Jack." Barbossa spoke up for the first time. "I'll let ye dig out the bullet yourself. Will that make you feel any better?"

"Some," Jack pouted. "But what I really want-"

"Y'be still alive, you fool, and I'm shot in the heart. We're square."

"The _Pearl_'s mine and we're square," Jack answered immediately.

"The _Pearl_'s yours once we take another ship for me, and _then _we're square," Barbossa countered. "I can't sail under ye, we tried that already."

Even though he'd gotten what really mattered, Jack scowled in Elizabeth's general direction. "Fine. Then let's find me something to operate with." His eyes swept over the treasure heap. "Preferably something dull and rusty."

Barbossa was taking off his coat and vest. "I don't feel pain, you know," he reminded as he laid down in the treasure.

Jack stood over him brandishing a gold serving-fork that was far bigger than it needed to be. "Well then, you'll just have to pretend. Otherwise I won't have any fun."

Elizabeth hissed "Jack!" and then had to turn away as he began.

After a few seconds Barbossa snarled, "Would you hurry up!"

"I thought you said you didn't-"

"That doesn't mean I _like _havin ye dig around inside me vitals! Hurry it up or I'll do it myself."

"All right, all _right_… here we go!" Jack finally jiggled the bullet loose with his fork and it went flying. They watched as the chest wound closed up, and then Jack called up to Will, "All right, mate, drop 'er in!"

Will did, and immediately Barbossa's eyes went wide. "Oh-… I…"

It seemed to be working, so Jack decided it was time to stab the giant fork into Barbossa's thigh as far as it would go.

Barbossa's first response was to scream and clutch his leg. And then start laughing.

* * *

TBC. 

So it'll be both Jack and Barbossa, not just Jack, who get hauled off to be hanged. Next chapter is in Barbsy's jail cell, and it just might win itself an NC-17 rating. We'll see…

Tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

In the jail at Port Royal.

* * *

Elizabeth stood up a little straighter. "Captain Barbossa." 

Chains rattled as he rose and turned to greet her, his speed betraying his surprise just a little. "Miss Turner," he said evenly.

The guards at her sides flashed her puzzled expressions. "That's not, um, actually my name, Captain."

"So I figured, when the boy's blood worked and yours did not." He took a slow step towards her and in the dim light she had to imagine his expression as he asked with mocking politeness, "And what is it I can do for ye this fine evenin?"

"I just..." It was impossible to talk to him with soldiers on either side of her, so she turned to the more senior officer and ordered, "Let me in the cell and leave us alone; I need to speak to the prisoner in private. Oh, and also - remove those shackles."

"But-"

"The last time we put handcuffs on a pirate," she explained over him, "He proceeded to try and strangle me with them. Please, I would feel much safer if the chains came off." She faced Barbossa through the bars and said coolly, "Your word, sir, that I won't be harmed."

"Harm such a pretty lady? Course not." Barbossa's eyes flashed to the guard who was toying nervously with his keys. "Sworn."

Of course the soldiers had plenty more to say, but after a few more minutes of mingled orders and persuasion, Elizabeth got her way.

As soon as they were locked in together, Barbossa gestured for her to take the room's single stool, and leaned against the wall opposite her. "People obey you pretty fast for a chambermaid," he observed.

She stared down at her folded hands, feeling like _she _were the prisoner under interrogation, and finally admitted quietly: "In fact I'm not a maid at all."

"Also figured."

"I- My name is Elizabeth Swann. I am the daughter of the Governor. The reason I'm here is... I came to... thank you." She stole a glance up at him but he hadn't moved, and she couldn't see much of him in the shadows. "For the way you treated me aboard your ship. For _this_," she spread the fingers of her cut hand and watched the bandage shift. "You know... for everything. I wanted to save your life as you saved mine, but I've tried all ways of intervening and nothing has worked." She shook her head. "You and Jack are scheduled to hang tomorrow. I'm so sorry. I thought perhaps I might at least bring you a small, I don't know, consolation prize in the meantime."

"Consolation prize?" All he had done was repeat her own words back to her, but the tone of them had her leaping to her feet and scrambling to the opposite side of the cage.

"No - that's not what I-"

"Miss Swann." He glided over to her abandoned stool and put his foot up on it. "I do recall givin me word of honour."

She took a breath and forced herself to calm down. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry. You... scared me, that's- oh!" He was standing in the light now, and she could see the swollen cheek and bloodied lip. "They beat you."

"Aye," he answered, with a wide smile. "Didn't mind much at first - I'd forgotten what it feels like t'be punched in the face. Although I must say, rememberin now, that I don't much recommend it."

She elected not to remind him that she knew perfectly well what it felt like, considering _he _had recently hit her in the face himself. Her soft spot ached so badly for him that instead she just nodded towards the stool and said, "Sit down."

He did. After taking one deep breath to compose herself, she came to kneel by him and dab at his mouth with her handkerchief. His eyes drifted closed and his lips parted, and her cheeks grew hot with the realization of just how much her touch affected him.

After somewhat longer than was necessary to clean the blood off, Elizabeth put her handkerchief away. "I did bring a present for you," she whispered.

He opened his eyes lazily and she was holding an apple out to him, a nice green shiny one just the way he liked it.

* * *

TBC. 

Ok, so they behaved themselves this chapter...

I warn about the rating, though. It's going up next chapter for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

He took the apple with a wide delighted smile and bit in. For a second he froze, savoring the taste, and then after a loud moan started to devour it.

Elizabeth watched him scarf down several huge bites in quick succession, and then snatched the apple away. "Slow down," she laughed, "You're going to be sick."

As he chewed and smacked his lips, eyes locked on his prize as if worried it might disappear, Elizabeth felt a little jealous and took a bite for herself.

It was crunchy, sweet, a little sour. Juicy, too – a drop slid down her chin and fell onto her chest.

She raised her hand to wipe off, a little self-consciously, not wanting to draw attention to her cleavage when she was locked up with a sex-starved pirate king. Too late – Barbossa caught her wrist. He leaned in and efficiently licked the drop right off her. "Waste not."

Her chest burned where his tongue had been. She felt suddenly breathless and warm… and very daring. Here was a pirate – a _real_ pirate, not like Jack Sparrow – who had the power to make her heart pound and who responded to her touch as if it were all that had ever mattered in the world. She wasn't sure she wanted to be ladylike for much longer.

Elizabeth bit into the apple again and this time held the piece between her teeth and edged closer. He looked several times from her eyes to her lips as though to check that he wasn't misunderstanding, then leaned in and took the piece from her mouth.

She sat back, licking her lips, and watched him eat. When his eyes flickered to the apple in her hand, she took another bite…

This time his tongue scooped the piece away at once but his lips didn't leave hers. Instead his hands came up around her face and then he was kissing her, hungrily, deeply, desperately at first and then with increasing confidence.

She hardly knew what to do with his tongue when it pushed into her mouth, but she opened her lips to him and didn't resist.

She felt a little light-headed when at last he pulled away. "Apologies, miss."

"You don't need to apologize… for just that." She dropped her eyes.

It was pride versus ten years of deprivation, and the pride lost. Badly. Barbossa dragged Elizabeth up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You feel so good," he whispered into her dress. "You taste… oh God…" He breathed in her smell and shuddered; for no reason she understood, she felt an answering shiver run up her spine. He brought her hand to his face and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist.

When she felt his tongue moving against her skin, she gasped.

They each pulled back a little, and made somewhat dazed eye contact. "I… I don't know what you want," she stammered, to explain her hesitation.

"I don't know what ye would give," he answered, to explain his.

"Me neither." She laughed a little.

"In any case don't go," he said. "If I've frightened you I apologize and it won't happen again. Elizabeth …" It was the first time he'd used her name. "You've no idea how badly I want to know a woman again before I leave this world… but if you're not willin, then I'll settle for the weight of ye on my knee." He tightened his arms around her. "I was decent to you, now be decent in turn. Don't go just yet."

Decent? He'd been more than decent to her, she knew, he'd been honest. Open. _I feel nothin, _he'd told her, in anguish… How could she pull away now, and use his very own words to lie to him?

His bandana was covered in old faded bloodstains. She kissed the top of his head and then tilted his chin up to make him look at her. "You'll have to teach me," she warned, barely above a whisper. "I don't…"

"Be glad to," he purred. He'd gone a little hoarse with the painful intensity of his arousal. "D'ye want me Christian name?"

She blinked. "No, not really," she decided after a moment of thought. She wanted to remember him as just the fearsome pirate Captain Barbossa… Although, on second thought, perhaps he might not appreciate that. "Is that wrong?"

"No more wrong than my wantin to know how old you are," he answered, smiling.

"Seventeen."

"And whether you've ever been touched by a man."

"Never."

"Never?" he repeated. "So no man's ever been… here?" He skimmed his fingernails lightly down the side of her neck and she whimpered, shaking her head.

He chuckled. "Nor anyplace else, I'd bet."

She shook her head again and draped her arms around his neck.

This put his face very close to some of the _anyplace else _in question. "Consolation prize, indeed," he whispered into her bodice.

* * *

TBC. 

So this story has remained non-NC-17 for much longer than I anticipated. Obviously, next chapter will be the one.

Review for me!


	4. Chapter 4

She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "So," she breathed, sliding her arms shyly around his waist.

"I must warn you I won't be gentle with you…"

"That's fine," she assured him, speaking with much more confidence than she felt. "You've met my fiancé – I probably have years of gentleness ahead of me. This is meant to satisfy _you_. Come." Her eyes sparkled. "You must be hungry."

He was upon her before he even finished answering: "Starvin." He grabbed her, but all he could feel was clothes and he immediately pulled away to try and undress her.

They had taken away his knife and sword, so he couldn't cut and had to untie. When he started growling with impatience because of the ridiculous complexity of her dress, she took his hands away and started doing it herself. "You do you," she whispered, firmly slamming the door on all thoughts of hesitation or alarm.

He nodded and jerked his shirt over his head. She saw all his mess of scars and couldn't resist reaching out to touch them right away, so he took over with her laces.

As this was the first time she'd had a half-naked man at her disposal, Elizabeth reacted to his bare skin with a sense of wonder almost equal to his. She let her fingers flutter over his nipples and trace his tattoos, and he moaned and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Fine," she hissed in mock irritation, "I'll get the dress." They kept interrupting each other, neither of them able to work buttons and clasps while being touched. It took much longer than it ought to get Elizabeth undressed and Barbossa's pants open.

While they kissed he backed her up to the straw pallet that counted as a bed here. She gasped when she saw it. "_This_ is where you're supposed to sleep?" she asked, appalled.

"It only be for one night."

The reminder of what would happen in the morning hit Elizabeth like a bucket of cold water. "I'm so sorry…"

" Elizabeth." He put a hand to her cheek. "For years, what prayin I've done has been for just two things: an end to me torment or, failin that, death. Now I'll get both and it does me fine. Sit."

He threw his shirt down over the scratchy blanket and Elizabeth sat on it. He settled down beside her, leaned back and closed his eyes. She hesitated. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me."

She did – first passing her hand over his neck, then his chest, his stomach. She became daring enough to move down to his thighs, tickling through the curling hairs there, and finally, when her curiosity at last overcame her blush, curled her fingers around his erection.

He surged up suddenly, swearing, and Elizabeth jumped back in surprise at the strange behavior of his manhood.

"Is it… supposed to do that?" She felt a little silly having to ask.

"Aye," he gasped, "Just not so soon. S'all right. Here." He pulled her down beside him and settled her with her head on his chest.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

He thought about it, then shook his head with a little laugh. "Tis a long time since there's been sense to that question," he said at last. "I spose _satisfied _be one answer. _Greedy _be another – havin ye here beside me, willing, when I could really…"

She rose up on one elbow. "When you could really what? What just… I mean, that _can't_ have been all you wanted."

He chuckled. "You don't really an answer, do you?" She was waiting for instructions, so he said again, "All right: touch me." When she did he jumped. "_Ohw_ – not there! For God's sake, miss…"

"Ten years you can't feel," she mused, moving her hands over his chest instead, "And then within ten seconds you complain of feeling too much. You're a hard man to please, Captain, you know that?"

"Mmm." After he'd rested a bit he asked suddenly, "And would ye perchance be any easier?"

"Easier?"

"To please." He sat up and crawled around til he was kneeling between her legs.

"To please?"

"Aye, I've not tasted a woman in quite some time and I think I'd like to."

"Tasted?" _Stop repeating him, _she told herself with irritation.

"Mm-hmm." He put his hands on her thighs and spread them. "Lie back."

He bent down and she said, "Captain Barbossa, what on earth are you – _oh_." Her breath hitched and she stopped talking.

He laughed and went to work. It was not something with which he had too much experience, given that the bulk of his women were whores who (aside from the question of hygiene) were being paid to pleasure _him, _not lie back and be pleasured themselves. Still, judging from the sounds Elizabeth was making, he hadn't entirely lost what skill he had.

She tore off his bandana so she could thread her fingers through his hair, and the sensation was almost enough to distract him from what he was doing.

By the time he had shown her what he meant by _tasted _and _please_, Barbossa judged himself ready to go again. He lay beside her and stroked her heaving chest until she calmed down. "So…" he said carefully. Tomorrow's conversation with God was going to be tricky enough already, he thought. There was no need to add rape to the list of things he would be asked to explain.

Fortunately it would not be a problem: Elizabeth's cooperation was freely offered. "You mean…? Yes," she answered. She grabbed at his arm. "Captain, though, it's my first time – will it hurt?"

"Y'already know, miss, else you wouldn't ask. Look at me." She did, staring up at him with wide frightened eyes as he climbed on top of her.

Before she had a chance to worry more, he just burst in with one quick powerful movement.

She scored his back with her nails and only just managed not to scream. They both froze for a few long seconds. "So… I'm a woman now," she whispered as he started to move inside her.

"Aye. And I'm… alive. Good to know ye, woman," he teased with a short, rasping laugh.

She giggled breathlessly. "Good to know you… too… _oh_…"

It was silent for a bit except for their harsh breathing. "Yes," he gasped. "Oh God, yes…" And then, even as his thrusts became frantic enough to scatter the straw from underneath them, he said, "I'm sorry… tis no way for a lady…"

"It's all right." She shifted underneath him and rubbed her hands over his shoulders. "You only... hurt… at first. It's better now. Mmm. Much."

He propped himself up on one hand and used the other to cup her face, then her breast. Even though he had already come once tonight, he found himself needing to go hard and fast as if it had been forever since he'd last been satisfied. " Elizabeth…"

"Shh." It wasn't as intensely pleasurable as when he'd used his mouth on her, and it did still burn a bit, but she pulled his face to hers and kissed him before he could apologize again. "Honestly. You be as ungentle as you need. I _-oh-_ want you to."

There was no need to ask him twice.

* * *

TBC.

Probably one or so more chapters to go. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Late at night, a soft knock at his study door. Governor Swann put his head in his hands for a moment. "Yes?" he said at last. What further bad news could it possibly be?

But it was not bad news at all – the door creaked open and Swann gasped with delight to see his daughter, dressed and out of her bedroom for the first time in two months. "Elizabeth!"

Doctors had tried everything they could think of to relieve her despondency and prevent a recurrence of the terrifying fit of hysteria which had preceded it. The darkness and all the bloodletting had left her very thin and pale, but she spoke up briskly enough: "I'd like to eat, please. Some soup. In the dining room."

"In the… why, of course!" Swann beamed. They could just as easily have ordered food brought upstairs, but Elizabeth with her typical foresight was surely thinking of how a public appearance - even just a snack in her own dining room - would go far towards quelling the myriad of strange rumors surrounding her seclusion.

"Well, darling?" he asked when they were seated at the table. "It's wonderful to see you up and about. How do you feel?"

The servants all unconsciously leaned a little closer to better hear her when she spoke.

"Well, father," she said calmly, "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm afraid we are going to find it impossible to marry me off to anyone, as I am no longer virgin." Not seeming to register anyone's shock in the slightest, she continued matter-of-factly: "I gave myself to the pirate Captain Barbossa… willingly, enthusiastically, and repeatedly... all throughout the night before you hanged him. After all the help and protection he gave me, which, as you may remember, I recounted to you over and over again until you had me drugged into insensibility… After all that, I thought it was the least I could do."

Swann looked stricken. "E- but…"

She glanced around at the servants and shrugged. "Yes, as I said, I expect word will get around and we'll find it difficult to procure me a husband. However, there is also a piece of _good _news." She was smiling, but it was savage. Swann suspected that he might not find this news good at all, but before he could beg her not to say it in front of the help, she drew herself up and informed him: "The good news – and I know how much this has always meant to you… the good news, father, is that even if I die an old maid, it seems you're going to get a grandchild anyway." She took a very small sip of wine and rested a hand on her belly. "You can look at it as a sort of consolation prize."

The End.

Aright, if you've followed it this far, leave me a review!


End file.
